This invention relates generally to golf putters and, in particular, to golf putter heads having visual alignment indicators.
It is well known that putting accuracy depends at least in part on the ability of the golfer to properly align the putter with the ball prior to stroking the ball. Because of this, many putter designs include markings or other visual aids to assist the golfer in lining up the putter with the ball. U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,443 to Britton discloses a putter having a rearwardly extending flange. The flange has a plurality of sight lines that are raised above the top surface of the flange so as to be disposed exactly parallel to the face of the putter. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,731 to Westerman discloses a putter having a blade portion and a mallet portion. The mallet portion has a top surface that includes a sight line that terminates rearward of the blade portion. The blade portion also has a top surface that includes a sight line. U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,070 to Bendo discloses a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d shaped putter having a plurality of longitudinal sight lines that extend to the face of the putter. U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,799 to Solheim discloses a putter having a beveled portion on the top surface of the face. The beveled portion can be viewed for use as a reference even with the club head tilted forward while addressing a ball, and which, as viewed by the golfer, appears to be horizontal when either the toe or heel portion of the club is raised up from the putting surface. None of these prior art putters include a visual indicator comprising a top surface edge that is parallel to the face in combination with a rearwardly extending flange portion that has a contrasting finish to enhance the visibility of the top edge surface.
In accordance with the present invention, a putter head having an enhanced visual indicator is disclosed. The putter head includes a face member and a back body which may be selected from a plurality of differently configured face members and back bodies. The face member includes a top ledge that extends between toe and heel ends of the face member. The face member has a front surface arranged for striking a golf ball and a rear surface having an upper edge that is substantially parallel (i.e. within about two degrees) to the front surface. The top ledge is disposed between the front and rear surfaces. A cavity formed in the rear surface has a recessed bottom surface with the cavity being circumscribed by a rim surface.
The back body is formed of a material having a color or finish that contrasts with the finish of the face member. In a preferred embodiment, the back body has a mating section with a shape that matches the shape of the cavity in the rear surface of the face member so that when the putter is assembled, the mating section of the back body will be disposed within the face member cavity. When the putter head is assembled, the upper edge of the mating section of the back body will be disposed underneath the top ledge of the face member. Therefore, the parting line between the face member and the back body will be concealed by the top ledge of the face member and thus will not be visible from directly above the putter head. Moreover, the upper edge of the rear surface will be contrasted against the back body so that the upper edge of the rear surface is plainly visible to provide an enhanced visual indicator for aligning the club with the ball prior to putting. The back body may also include additional sight lines perpendicular to the upper edge of the rear surface to act as additional alignment indicators.
The face member and the back body are attached to each other by a pair of screws, and a membrane may be placed in the cavity in the rear surface of the face member between the recessed bottom surface thereof and the mating section of the back body. The membrane is preferably formed of an elastomeric material to dampen vibrations and alter the sound made when a golf ball is struck on the front surface of the face member.